Pokemorph Warfare
by Gunsandgames
Summary: It all came down to one question. "Why do you fight them?" Coby asked as he sat on his chair, taking a sip from his cup. "Because no one else will," Ryan said as he stared into the night. Inspired by Humanity's Last Hope May change to M due to violent and gore.
1. Only the Beginning

**I hope you like this story! Inspired by the story, Humanity's Last Hope, by Johto Gunner, this is loosely based on CoD scenes from MW3, WaW, and a little bit of BO 1&2 since that is in LA and I'll get into other stuff later. It will split between Ryan and his father, Ryan doing modern while Dad goes into the World War. Even though it's 2025, there were or are any technological advances at the time and all 2012 guns and below are present that are used with civies or military. Humans have gone ahead and had BO2 guns invented and the actual smart morphs will be held in various areas.**

**Extended summary: After his father dies, Ryan was told to try and have humans, pokemon, and morphs to be treat as equals. With the US Morph Army on his tail, he has to do it with brute force. It all came down to one question. "Why do you fight them?" Coby asked as he sat on his chair, taking a sip from his cup. "Because no one else will," Ryan said as he stared into the night.**

_**Location: USC, CA, USA  
Time: 3:00, 2025, May 31  
Subject: Ryan Andrews  
Age: 25**_

I was sitting beside the hospital bed with his father in it. I was only 25 and my father suffered a shot to the back of his spine and was in critical condition. He was only 50. The doctors were just about to pull the plug on his request but wanted to talk to me first. I was on the verge of tears.

"Son, I want you to have my dog-tags and make sure that before you die, all species live side by side as equals, just as the US of A wanted," he said in a raspy voice. "And please remember, my spirit will be with you, giving you memories and guiding you," and with that, he passed onto the world of the dead with Giratina.

I let all my tears out, covering my face with my hands as I sobbed through it. He was gone, and he was the only person I could consider family. One of the doctors that came in tried to confort me but she didn't help. I just kept sobbing until I calmed down. I muttered a promise that could never be broken to him as I walked out of the hospital.

As I walked out, the world seemed like a sad place, everyone morning for my dad. He saved them all from certain death, including a missle strike from the Morphs. They were just that evil and blind. Thinking that they are the higher being and they treated us and pokemon like dirt. We couldn't even step into their "perfect city" without being killed. Only few Morphs treated us as equals and that's how this secret town formed. Standing for the United Species Community, it held pokemon, Morphs, and humans with peace. It was the closest to Utopia you could get.

Anyways, I was walking down the street, with everyone patting my back. They weren't helping but I understood why they tried. I was walking, with tears still streaming out. It wasn't a long walk before I got to my house and opened the door. I sat on the couch and cried until the next morning, when the funeral was suppose to start. It was an honorary burning of the body using Ho-oh's flames. Before I knew it, I was taking a shower in the morning.

(The next morning)

I was wearing my black clothes and walked out. My hair was in it's usual messiness but it was not as messy as the other times. I walked down the sidewalk and finally got to the only church there is. The priest, my father's friend, Fred, was there, preaching and leading the ceremony. Soon, it came the speeches, which I stored for wisdom and the quotes were from my dad himself, then the will, which gives me everything, and now it was the burning. I had the honor of burning his body and when he was lowered from the crane into his grave, I took the torch and threw it in as soon as they got it unhooked.

I walked away as his body burned, tears streaming out once more. I got to my house, changed, and took my father's dog tags. Beowulf. His real name as in initals as CA, which was funny if I wasn't depressed. I put them on and grabbed some weapons. Time to Morphington DC I thought.

(5 days later)

It was a week since I've been traveling. Been to San Francisco, LA, and Sacemento. Now here's the thing, California was the only state that has species equalness in the whole area. The outside was a different story. I was walking past the border when I was shot at by some Morphs. "Huh?" I said as I stood there. They were the border control and I was walking down the legal path. They were an Umbreon and a Cacnea

"HANDS UP AND YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" they shouted. My eyes twitched, bad sign. If that happens, your dead 'cause I will kill you with your own spine, or arm. I dashed and slid under a shadow ball and jumped over pin missles. I uppercutted the dark Morph before I elbowed the Cacnea Master Cheif style in the face. They fell onto the ground in pain before I ran into their base.

I found that one of the helicopters were about to go to New Morph and climbed on before anyone could stop it.

**That was bad but the POV will change to another person who Ryan will meet, then a memory, and then Ryan again... This pattern will break from time to time.**


	2. If Humans are Savages, then Why?

**Hey everybody who reads this! I forgot the disclaimer... AGAIN! Anyways, two reviews in the same night is funny to me. Anyways on with tha story! NEW POV and the military timing isn't working out for me so Ima edit the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and OCs.**

_**Location: Montgomery, MS, USA  
Time: 5:30, 2025, June 5  
Subject: Seena Cris  
Age: 24  
Species: Flareon Morph**_

I huddled in the closet of my room. Soldiers of the Empire's Morph Army were marching in our streets. They knew that some of us had humans, which they use as animals in New Morph and other major cities. But they're not taking them to be sold; they're taking them to be executed. Everyone knows everyone and their secrets of human keeping. They won't take no for an answer, instead they kill the denying morph, even morphs like me! I'm too young to die!

Heavy footsteps came up the stairs and started towards my room. The door opened and a Arcanine Morph Soldier stepped in. I was praying to Arceus that he wouldn't find me. My family and I recently moved here and we barely even knew anyone in town. What was even scarier was that he had a machine gun in his hands; a heavy machine gun.

I guess Arceus heard my calls because an explosion came from outside, which sent the soldier back down the stairs and outside. I jumped out of my closet and saw that a helicopter was shot down and a human was on the ground. He was visibly twitching, for reasons I do not know. Suddenly, one of the soldiers from the march tried to stab him with a bayonet but suddenly, he jerked and took the gun away from him and elbowed him on the back of the head.

The 9 others started shooting but the human didn't even flinch by holding up the soldier and using him as a Morph Shield. He started to shoot back and he suddenly just charged. By throwing the body at the soldiers, he shot them quickly and even before the body came down, there was atleast a bullet in their bodies. He turned around and faced the window and just stared at me.

All I could say was that he was very cute. He had pretty short, black hair and he stood about a head taller than me, which is about 6 foot 7. He was military buffed under his green shirt and blue jeans. I wasn't focusing on that, I was focusing on his eyes. They were red. Not like evil red like his irises were red.

He dashed towards the house but a shot came from out of nowhere and hit him in the shoulder. I watched in horror as a man surrounded by Elites come from the forest. The leader's revolver was smoking and he had a smug look on his face. He aimed his revolver at the human's forhead but it was quickly pushed away, causing him to shoot into the ground.

The nameless human threw a punch with his good arm and kicked the man to the ground. He, then, fought the four elites at the same time. I saw that one of them was about to shoot him when one of his allies were thrown at the elite, with a grenade and a pulled pin. The human quickly knocked the other two out and ran towards the house and barely escaped the blast.

I bounded down the stairs and out the front door, just to see that the human was bleeding and knocked out. The bullet came out the other side and he had a head wound on his forehead from hitting the ground. I started to worry about him and dragged him to the living room.

I started first aid and was able to patch him up just enough to be sure that he will survive. "Seena?" a voice called from up stairs. It was Dickson, my little brother that was an Eevee. He's the only family I have left besides our cousins. "Who is that?" he asked.

"This is a man who took out an army," I said. He scoffed but I explained to him that it was real and there was no time for arguing. I need to look after him. I know I've been told human wasn't the pure species created by Arceus, nor were Pokemon. I've been told that humans were worthless, selfish, and savages. They tore up their own kind just for a loaf of bread, or thats what they did in the Ruins.

This human was different. He took out an army and didn't even shoot me. Was he sparing me so he could rape me? What was he planning? I don't even know where he came from yet he just fights in self defense. I just need to wait until he wakes up.

**Ok... I'm thinking that was short but the next chapter will be a CoD style shooting with Morphs and the Alliance at war... in a somewhat dead person's PoV!**


	3. When Beowulf was a POW

**Finally the flashbacks... Ryan is too sloppy even though he's a great fighter. Everytime he gets knocked out, becomes unconsious, or just sleeps after Seena's POV, a flashback from Ryan's dad comes in. This may or may not become bloody but this will be on the first mission when you start World at War campaign. I will change some dialouge and leave out some more and even add in a few more. This IS a fic you know. And to those people who reads on FF, I am sorry for ripping off the first mission of WaW but it's to show that real events did happen like that to several people. However, it is only the first mission and everything else is made up.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Call of Duty belongs to Treyarch. I only own my OCs, Plot, and twists and stuff.**

_**Location: Makin Atoll, South Pacific  
Time: August 13, 1993  
Subject: Pvt. Andrews a.k.a. Beowulf  
Age: 18**_

I woke up from my black out and saw a smoking Charmeleon Morph smoking a cigerette and blew some smoke into my face. A Japanese soldier was nearby, beating the pulp out of Pvt. Pyle. "You think your strong just because you say nothing?" the officer Morph said to me. And with that, he stood up and walked to Pyle.

"Don't tell them a fuckin' thing!" Pyle said painfully. The Morph went up to Pyle and spoke to him in Japanese. There was a pause and Pyle spit his blood onto the the Morph's face. He seemed angered and held Pyle's head up and he lit his cigerette on fire. He, then, brutally jabbed it into Pyle's eye, causing him to scream like the banshee as it burned the inside of his eye. The Morph took it out and talked to the Japanese soldier in Japanese and left.

The soldier took out his sword and pressed it to Pyle's neck and slit it. Blood flew from there onto the wall and the soldier walked to me. He tried to slit my throat, too, until he suddenly fell limp. There, stood my comrade, Cpl. Roebuck with a knife in his hands. "Beowulf... Your okay! Thank God." he said as he cut the rope that bound my hands. "We're gonna make them pay for what they've done."

Sullvian placed his gun on some crates and grabbed a pistol and helmet. "Grab an AR, soldier," he said to me as I took an AK-47. I heard him tell Roebuck to signal the strike team as I reloaded. I looked at the huts and they suddenly exploded. "We are go!" Sullvian said as everybody else dashed forward. I ran ahead and there were a few dazed Morphs and Japanese soldiers. They recovered and noticed me, taking their guns and tried to kill me. I aimed and killed a few of them as the rest of the team came in and finished them off. Some more came from a hut and I misfired, causing a barrel to explode and kill the soldiers.

We dashed and killed a few more and came upon a burning hut. Pvt. Ryan ran ahead and suddenly, the door opened and a burning Japanese soldier came out and grabbed Ryan. I shot the man off but it was too late, Ryan suffered fatal burns as well as a hidden stab wound. We ran to another hut where more Morphs and Japanese soldiers started shooting at us, some of the Morphs even tried to use their abilities. I made quick work of them and a ran a head. Another door opened and a Vaporeon Morph was tossed out. He tried to fight back but Cpl. Lozano shot the Morph multiple times and the corpse fell over the edge. I heard him say "Do ya like that!?" but I ignored it and went to the next area.

I crouched down and waited for my team when suddenly, an MG started firing. I found the source, as well as my other teammates, and I tried to shoot the controller. "I can't get a clear shot!" said one of the snipers. "Then shoot through the damn wood!" Sullvian said as he shot at the soldiers below. I shot a bit more and the shooting ceased at the MG nest and we all ran out before another crew took control. I killed a few more soldiers and ran out.

We were on the trail, quietly walking through it. "Keep your eyes peeled," Sullivan said. "Tojo and Morphs are at home here." I heard a rustled nearby but saw nothing. "Hey, what the hell is that?" said one of the Privates. He went up to it and a trap sprung, dragging him up a tree and died from an explosion. "BONZAI!" the Japanese and Morphs yelled as they charged.

"Bonzai charge!" Roebuck yelled as he killed a few. A morph was able to push me down and was about to set me on fire but I pulled him down and stabbed his neck. The corpse fell against me and I shoved it off and picked up my gun. We ran and came across a cliff and below was a battle. "Shit they've found them," Sullvian muttered and before anyone could give me a command, I did what I usually did; I charged into battle while firing. I chucked a grenade into an MG nest below and shot a few more soldiers. I jumped in and took control of the MG, shooting it at the Japanese and Morphs and slaughtering them.

I stepped away from it and climbed out to regroup with my teammates. They were planning on destroying the ammo bunker and get out of there. I ran up with them and we came upon some corpses, but I noticed on of them moved and I shot the dang thing. It sat up from the force and went down for good. I, then threw a nade but after that, a flash blinded me. "AMBUSH!" Sullvian yelled as we recovered. We fired aimlessly but I struck a few people and ended some lives that killed much more.

We we're able to fend off the ambush and marched on, reaching a slope and below was the base and bunker. There was a truck near by and Sullvian started to command us just so our plan would work. "Roebuck! Get in the truck and Beowulf, put a hole in that barrel!" he said as I jabbed a hole into the fuel barrel. Some Morphs started to fire at us and Roebuck drove off. Soon, one Morph used a fire type move and it lit the gas line on fire and Roebuck jumped out of the truck.

It went through the gate and exploded on another truck and we all charged. "Beowulf! Help me get the ammo bunker!" Roebuck said over the hail of lead. I shot a few more of the enemy and ran after him. We went in and this grenade dropped. Roebuck tried to get back but I ran forward and threw it out into the battle, with the satisfying bang and Japanese and Morphs sxreaming to it.

We planted the bombs and got the hell out of there and to the extraction point. I heard a bonzai charge above me and a Japanese soldier slashed at me. He cut me but was shot soon after. Roebuck was on the boat and Sullvian was watching closely at the area and I was being dragged to the boat. I looked up and saw this woman drag me to the boat. She was one of the soldiers and she looked down at me as she pulled me onto the boat.

"Your gonna be ok..." she whispered to me as I heard Sullvian cursing about the bombs being duds. Just then, as I was about to pass out from a bit of blood loss, the dang base exploded with some more boats speeding away from it. I blacked out soon after.


	4. Ryan's Awakening

**Hi! I finally updated! Yay and... Homework got to me... and as for the first chapter, well, the thing is, I gonna edit the story like hell after the next few chapters are written.**

**Disclaimer: I own what I own, which is my OCs and the Plot. Any ripped off scenes you reconised that was changed is never mine... Got that?**

_**Location: Montgomery, MS, USA  
Time: 5:00, 2025, June 6  
Subject: Ryan Andrews  
Age: 25**_

I woke up to someone brushing their fingers against me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a Flareon morph. I could only see her upper body but I'll try my best to describe her. She had red and blonde hair that was in a pony tail and went down to her shoulders. She was also wearing a tank top and... well... her assets were small... Hey! I'm a guy you know! Anyways, her face was nothing too great... but only plain. Her eyes were like a Flareon's; they were black with a hint of blue.

She looked like she was talking to someone and I couldn't hear because my ears were still ringing from that 'nade. She turned back and got startled since my eyes WERE open. Luckily, my ears stopped ringing, but slowly. "Wh-Who are you?" she said. I just looked at her with a stoic face.

"Ryan," I croaked, my throat parched. She noticed so she stood and scurried to the kitchen. Probably getting some water. I slowly sat up, thinking about my past for a minute. I don't want to give you a boring flashback so here it is in a nutshell. My sister went missing when I was only 13, my mom went missing the next year, my friends moved away in just 4 years, and, now about 5 years later, my dad died.

She came back, soon with aspirin and a cup of water. I didn't take the aspirin but I did drain the water, quickly at that. "W-why are you here?" the Flareon Morph asked as I wiped my mouth.

"It was a bit of a detour, with the helicopter exploding, but I need to kill someone," I said nonchalantly, as if it was an everyday occurance... Which is true for me. Her eyes went wide as she stepped back.

"Ho-ly shit," she murmured but I just shrugged. I looked around and found it funny that it really looks like the yellow house living room in that Call of Duty map Nuketown. Anyways I really forgot one thing.

"What's your name?" I asked the Morph. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and... well... she paled.

"S-S-Seena," she sputtered. That's a really nice na- RYAN! Don't think like that! You remembered what happened back then! Oh, sorry. That's my other me. Yeah... I remembered. That's when I suddenly had a flashback.

_(Flashback... Like finally)_

I was a sophomore in this high school called Gane Sambriel High and my girlfriend was next to me. We were standing in this square and she was a gorgeous Glaceon Morph."Hey Ryan?" she called to me. I turned to her, cluelessly thinking about what could be important.

"Yeah, babe?" I responded, confused. She tapped the ground in some type of code, then in Morse Code. I heard running. _I'm sorry_ was what she tapped before I ducked from a swing. The assailant tried to swing his bat at me again when I went to the side, elbowed his spine, and kicked the back of his knee. I heard another man running at me and swung but I moved out of the way, only for the other man to stab the first in the torso. I punched the man in the jaw and took his knife to defend myself. I heard a thud and I turned to the shooter, who was my girlfriend, and she shot another time, this time hitting my torso.

My former girlfriend stood over me, gave me a kiss on the forehead, then fled the scene. I was able to get up and tried to get some help, since my phone is dead. I felt like Yuri from MW3 and I was loosing blood, fast. I saw a few policemen, investagating a mass murder and then I fainted from bloodloss.

_(Flashback End)_

I was taken to the hospital, where I was injected with some beta testing liquid that succeeded but it was the only one because it was so expensive. I shook my head from the flashback, since everytime I remember something traumatizing, tragic, or just important, I would have nausea from it. "You ok?" Seena asked as my sight cleared.

"Yeah... Just a bit of a flashback," I explained. She looked skeptical but then, a roaring engine came from the street in front. I tried to stand, only to land on one knee. From my peripheral vision, I saw that Seena tried to help me but I waved her off. "I'm ok," I un-internally growled.

We walked outside, hobbled for me, and there was a fuckin military grade hover plane thingy on the street. There were some humans, some morphs, and a manual minigun turret. "Hey! Over here!" a soldier called to us. I hobbled towards him, thinking that he was just another soldier. As I got closer, the traits my good friend had were showing.

"Jeaun-Luc?"**(A/N Quickie! His name is pronounced John-Luke!)** I asked. His eyes got wide behind his visor and he started laughing.

"Ryan! My good friend where were you all this time!" he shouted. Jeaun-Luc was only a year older than me and he was French and Puerto Rican.**(2)** He had a black military uniform with an M8-a1 strapped to his back. He was about 6' 5" and had a black helmet with a green visor. His mouth was not covered, though, and he was near the back. We sat on the platform as the captain in the hover plane went to talk to the police.

"Heh... California then here just today," I said, chuckling at his smirk.

"Did ol' Beo pass, yet? I think he did but he was a great man, you know," he said, as he took out his Five-seveN and cleaned it. I responded with a nod and my face went back to a stoic expression.

"Passed on June 1," I muttered and we shared a moment of silence. He nodded and patted my back when I noticed Seena coming our way. I nudged him and he also noticed Seena.

"Got yourself a new girl?" he asked jokingly, and with a grin but I glared at him. That wiped the grin off his face and he fell silent to my glare.

"Hey Ryan! Who's this?" she asked as she got to us. I smirked and decided to introduce her to my best friend.

"This is Jeaun-Luc. I met him in seventh grade and he was the leader of our circle of friends. This guy was with me when there was a Morph attack in the city we were in and we got them good with his dad. Which reminds me, how is your dad, Johnny boy?" I asked him. He grimaced at the name.

"My dad's doing great, actually. He now trains our recruits and in a certain way, too," he said. He got up and held his hand out for a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Seena. You see, we have records of everyone in some cities, including this one," he explained, surprising Seena but not me. She did shake his hand.

"Likewise," she responded. We got up and I decided to look into the interior. I saw a book laying around so I picked it up, a modern history of the Morph War. Where the guy left off was when Russia was too large of a country to conquer so the Morphs ignored the country.

I looked around and saw that the Russians had American guns, genuine American guns. "Like what you see?" a man asked behind me as I turned around. It was the captain.

"Very much and how did Russia get their hands on these guns?" I asked him as he chuckled.

"I'll give you a history lesson, k, son?"

_(History Lesson Time!)_

_After a soldier was able to get his hands on Japanese gun designs and handed them to Russia, the Morphs were warring against America in 2015. We were attacked in three major areas: California LA area, New York City, and Washington D.C. Our forces were preoccupied in LA and NYC so the Morphs formulated an attack to DC and succeeded in attacking but not in destroying._

_The president was able to negotiate with gun designers to be relocated to Russia and supply the US from there. This went smoothly until it was cut off from being sent by the Morphs in 2018. Then, the president was secretly transported to Russia a day after and in 2020, the Morphs gave up their conquered countries and had America as their main area._

_Russia was able to mass produce the weapons when they were perfected in 2021, leading to the founding of the RAM, or the Resistance Agianst Morphs. We stayed in Russia until the VTOL was invented, along with many other vehicles in 2023 and we were able to get into America, recruiting many hidden people and Morphs everywhere, as long as it's peaceful._

_(History Lesson Ends)_

"So now that's why, Ryan, the Russians were able to get their hands on American tech, and outer country tech, too," the captain said.

"Thank you captain and did you know my father?" I asked him. He chuckled as he remembered.

"I thought that bastard was gonna kill us all in a few missions, can't recon, but he saved our asses a few times, you know. I know he passed but I can feel that he's here somehow," he said, smiling. I nodded and walked out of it. Jeaun-Luc and Seena were talking about things on the walking platform but they noticed me.

"Hey Ryan, can you do some settlin'?" Jeaun-Luc asked. "We need your help."

**(****2) This is based off a friend of mine!**


	5. Reunions in Russia

**Hi! I hope your enjoying my fic! Anyways... Your reveiw, UEG nastykiller, yeah Imma explain. I just love to injure my characters whether it's a shot, amputation, or just pure pain. For me, it creates a bit of some character into my character in flashbacks and gives some noticable scars.  
Ryan: *walks into the room, Glares at me while holding up a knife* Surprise Motherfucker  
Well... CYA! *Runs***

**Anyways... Disclaimer! Nintendo owns Pokemon, Call of Duty and their characters and guns belong to Treyarch, and the plot and OCs belong to me... well I needa recruit soon!**

_**Location: Montgomery, MS, USA  
Time: 14:00, 2025, June 6  
Subject: Seena Cris  
Age: 24  
Species: Flareon Morph**_

I got Dickson out of the house, about an hour after thr news of moving to Russia. I still can't believe that Ryan and his friend were the ones that fought off some Morphs as teenagers. Unarmed against the MSF, or Morph Special Forces, and the unarmed won.

Anyways, after we packed, the four of us went into the aircraft. Ryan produced earbuds from his backpack and a blindfold but didn't put it on. He quickly strode into the aircraft and sat at the nearest seat. He put them on, pressed play on whatever he has in his backpack, and tied his blindfold on quickly.

I sat next to him, listening to the music blasting in his ears.

_fly past the edge of the sea  
No bended knee, no mokery,  
Somehow we still carry on_

I couldn't believe my ears. Avenged Sevenfold? Really Ryan? The aircraft took off and he went to tapping his foot to the beat in the music. It ended and switched to one that sounded really futuristic. He twitched every so often and I shrugged it off until turbulence hit the damn aircraft.

I swear Ryan jumped and hit the ceiling because he started to shake. I was confused until Jeaun-Luc actually leaned forward and whispered to me. "He has extream acrophobic," he said. "Show him pictures of heights, like looking into a deep hole, and he will scream like a little girl."

I looked sympathetically at Ryan, knowing his fears are extreme. "Anything else?" I whispered back.

"Well, let's see here. He is also an apiphobic, cryophobic at a point, and tyannophobic. He is afraid of many things, Seena. The last one is there naturally and since we're fighting the monarchy controlling the USA, that is going to be a setback," he replied. I looked back at Ryan, knowing that he could easily be exploited or bullied at a young age if these fears were to be exploited. "One of our classmates actually used his fear of heights and caused him into running out of the classroom."

"What?" I said. People actually did that? That is sick. Even for a human. "Can you tell me the story?"

"Well, it's gonna be flashback time. His other friend, Daniel, knows about his phobia and told me about the incident"

* * *

Ryan was sitting in seat, reading as usual. He went ahead, did everything, and now he could catch up on reading. Ryan started to twitch as the book mentions heights but at least it was funny. "Hey Ryan," his neighbor, Landon, called to him. Ryan twitched and turned.

Ryan looked at the guy and saw that he had a picture of heights, which caused him to fly out of his which made the chair go flying. The chair came back on the idiot's, or Landon's, head and Ryan was already outside the door. "Mr. Fountain, may I go check on Ryan?" Daniel asked. Landon was complaining and suggesting that Ryan should go to the office.

"Yes, you may and can you ask him why he did that? I saw a picture but I don't know what it was," the history teacher said, wide-eyed.

"He has an extreme fear of heights. Even a picture could send him halfway across the world," Daniel said. He opened the door and saw a Glaceon Morph, Janet, trying to comfort poor Ryan. He was in a fetal position and leaning on the wall. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates and he was clearly petrified.

"There, there. There are no heights around here Ryan. You can't fall off the concrete here. Landon was just being an idiot, like he always is," Janet said, which cause Ryan to relax slightly. Landon came out of the classroom, scowling at the trio as he left for the principal's office.

"Well, that was quick... and Ryan, your chair went into the air and hit Landon on the head!" Daniel snickered as Ryan started to laugh a bit. But this wasn't the last time.

* * *

"And, well, Ryan never got over his acrophobia. All the incidents were Landon's planning but they always ended in him getting hit by a chair or backpack and getting sent to the office. The idiot was considered a bully in the school and exploiting a phobia was looked down on in that school," Jeaun-Luc said. I was pretty much fuming now at that idiotic bastard. Who'd exploit fears anyways!? Except on the enemy, that is. But in a school? That is just sad.

"And is he still around?" I asked. Jeaun-Luc nodded slowly.

"Joined the Resistance, being arrogant since he claims that he could fight. Ryan, here, can do that AND use guns effectively. Unfortunately for Landon, the person who tries to exploit Ryan's fears will be punched in the face and receive a concussion," Jeaun-Luc snickered.

I quietly laughed, nervous about the next person who exploits it. I glanced at Ryan and was surprised that he was listening in. "Yeah, that's my fear," he said quietly. I put my hand on his to show that I care.

"Hey, Seena," Jeaun-Luc called quietly, but only to the point where I could hear him. "He doesn't trust love because his first betrayed and almost killed him."

I nodded before I could figure out why he said it. I blushed immediately and jerked my hand back, with Jeaun-Luc snickering, of course. He reached into a compartment in the aircraft and pulled out some Snicker's bars. "Want one?" he asked and Ryan and I said yes.

He caught his in the air while blindfolded, which is amazing. That's not what got me. What got me was that he has a HUGE mouth. I mean like he ate his snickers bar in ONE BITE! Jeaun-Luc was just laughing hysterically. "Y-you s-shoulda s-seen-!" he was able to muster out before he was laughing hysterically and pounding his fist on the floor.

Ryan was not bothered but I was. I took a gun from the wall, used the back part to hit the guy's head, then put it back. Unfortunately, I think I hit him so hard that he was knocked out. "Well, that solved the laughing man problem. Now we just need to wake him up... scratch that. Seena, YOU need to wake him up," Ryan said.

"What? Why me?" I asked him.

"Just 'cause you knocked my bro out," he replied. I pouted but I complied. I just picked up the poor man and slapped him. He suddenly jerked awake.

"What!? What the hell was that for!?" Jeaun-Luc exclaimed, which woke up Dickson.

"Are we here yet?" he asked groggily. I was about to answer but Ryan beat me to it.

"No but in about 3... 2... 1..." was all he said when the aircraft suddenly landed. "Well, that was awesome. Didn't think we were here yet but now we are."

We got our stuff as the platform lowered in front of a two story house. It was at a medium size but looks roomy. Suddenly, two humans, both female, came out of the house. One looked to be in her early fifties while the girl looked barely 18. Ryan took off his blindfold and blinked a few times to get used to the light. He looked to the women and his eyes widened.

"M-mom? S-sis?" he asked, with them nodding. He staggered towards them, touching their faces. He pulled both of them into a hug and started to cry.

"Don't cry, big bro. We're here," the younger female said, choking back sobs.

"Yes, son. We're here. We're here," the older one said, crying into Ryan's shoulder. I started leaking a few tears. It was so touching. It was like he thought that the two were dead or still missing. They stood there for a few more minutes before seperating.

"H-hey Seena, I-I wanna introduce you to my Mom and Sis," Ryan said, smiling with tear marks on his face. He wipe them as I walked towards them. "Mom, Sis, this is Seena. She patched a gash and shot wound while I was knocked out."

"Hi! I'm Ryna! My parent decided to make my name similar to big Bro's!" Ryna said. "It's nice to see your girlfriend, big Bro!"

Ryan scowled as he thought of a memory of his first while I blushed. "Oh, no no no. I'm not his girlfriend so I'm just his friend!" I said, trying to force my blush back down.

"Well, then now that you two are acquainted, I'm Kristen. I'm Ryan's and Ryna's mother!" Kristen said cheerfully. "Now let me guide you to your room!"

I suddenly remembered Dickson was with me. "Dickson! Come over here! I wanna indroduce you to Ryan's mom and sister!" I called from behind me. My little Eevee morph brother just walked to the two.

"Hi! I'm Dickson! I'm Seena's little bro and I heard your names from over there," he said, holding out his hand for a handshake. The two women shook his hand and led us in.

It was a pretty big house and the first thing we saw when we walked in was a fish tank with large koi and goldfish in it. The ceiling must have been 20 or 30 feet high and we took off our shoes as we walked in. Suddenly, a growlithe came dashed towards Ryan. "Soap! You were here all along, boy!" Ryan shouted as he picked up the Pokemon and started to pet it. "Hey you two, meet my growlithe, Soap!"

The little pokemon looked so cute! I started to pet it as it licked Ryan's face. It turned to smell my hand, then licked it. Kristen stopped at the first room, which was directly to the right of the entrance. "This will be Dickson's room, since it could fit a bed fit for one person," she said and we went to the left and climbed up two sets of stairs.

"The left room is Ryna's room with her husband... Don't ask until tomorrow... and the room down the hall is Ryan's room. Seena, you get this room," Kristen said as she gestured to the room closest to the stairs.

"Thank's Mrs. Andrews!" I said as I walked in and it was medium sized room. There was a flat screen TV on the left and some drawers on the right. The bed was king-sized and there was a huge ass closet. The windows was right behind the bed. It was getting dark and I was getting drowsy from the jet lag. I put my luggage near the closet and I went to Ryan's room for a quick moment. I opened the door and saw him sleeping peacefully with Soap on his stomach. I giggled and I quickly went to my bed and jumped onto it. I fell asleep instantly.

***Huff Huff* Did I loose him? HELL YEAH! *Hears footsteps* He's right behind me isn't he? Well... I hope you liked the chapter! R&R**


	6. Secret Government Wonder Weapon Delivery

**Hey my people! I've finally finished this chapter! A lot has gone on, from having conferences at school to some clubs to just plain projects. Busy 2 weeks but nothing I can't handle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo while Call of Duty and all wonder weapons belongs to Treyarch and/or Activison/Infinity Ward.**

* * *

_**Location: Russia  
Time: August 17, 1995  
Subject: Pvt. Andrews a.k.a. Beowulf  
Age: 20**_

I was sitting in the transport helicopter while cleaning my M16. "Kristen, please tell me why I'm here," I stated boredly. I put my primary down and went to my secondaries, Dual M1911s.

Kristen sighed and started to explain. "We were hand picked for this mission. The cargo must reach Russia and do not let the Morphs get it," she said, ticked off at my bored state. She was wearing a lot of stuff.

"Meh. I wonder how they're doing with the raid and shit," I said, since I was withdrawn from the raid and placed in escort.

(meanwhile)

"I thought there was no resistance! What the fuck is with this!" a private yelled over the explosions before his transport blew up.

(Back)

"I'm sure they're doing fine," Kristen said confidently. I shook my head.

"They're gonna get themselves killed if they are overconfident. I dunno about the people who know they're gonna die but keep fighting," I said nonchalantly. Kristen got even more ticked off. "Besides! This mission is easy enough."

"Beowulf, I know your the best we have but DON'T you dare underestimate this mission!" she exclaimed from across our transport. I shrugged, bored from checking my weapons for a third time. "That's it!" she yelled angrily as she stood up and tried to punch me.

I caught her hand and yawned. It wasn't hard to tick her off even more. She tried to kick my balls but she forgot a little problem: I was still sitting on a metal seat. Boot met metal as a loud thud rang through the helicopter. Did I mention we were the only two on a CH-47 Chinook transport helicopter? No? Good. Now you know.

She gripped her right foot in pain and started to jump. She fell on me, which didn't faze me since girls throw themselves at me all the time, and she stood up quickly. I tossed her a container of pain killers. "Yah may need that," I said before I stood up with my weapons.

She blushed a bright red while pouting. I stood ready for the signal to ring. I just had my weapons and my trusted pokemon, my Staraptor. "Don't you need a parachute? We need you for this mission," Kristen said, causing an idea to pop into my head.

"You care for me, don't you?" I teased. She blushed a brighter red than usual.

"Y-yeah I care! I don't want any of my teammates to die on me!" she shouted, causing me to snicker.

"I have pokemon, since it's right here on my belt!" I said. "You care about me... More than usual."

"No I don't!" she shouted when the intercom came to life. She took a pain killer and stood ready.

"All right, you two! Regroup location below! Jump!" the pilot said, lowering the platform. I jumped off it, having me fall 2025 feet to the ground. I fell about a thousand feet before I called out my Staraptor.

"Let's go Staraptor!" I said, releasing him as I fell by. I suddenly felt feathers under me, knowing that that's my pokemon. "Lets dive!" I said, after flipping over. He dove down and flew about another thousand miles before he stopped. "That was a great exercise, right Staraptor?" I laughed.

He flew me down to the base and I returned him, and I saw Kristen was still in the air, floating down. "Hey! Ya ok!?" I yelled to the sky as she continued floating.

"Nooooo!" she yelled back, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I smirked as she floated and landed. I pulled up the parachute and looked into it. She was trying to get it off.

"Need help?" I said, smirking. She shook her head as the parachute came off. I dropped it and ran to the military outpost, not before returning Staraptor, though. I kicked the door open and I searched the room, seeing a bunch of surprised soldiers, eating their breakfast. "Morning, soldiers!" I said, before sitting in an empty seat.

Kristen came running in about a minute after, as I shut the door. All the eyes bore into her as she blushed embarrassingly. I started to snicker but she decided to shut me up with a punch to the face, giving me a bloody nose. "Codename Beowulf! Private Kristen!" the general yelled. We both saluted immediately.

"Sir, yes sir!" we both said, side by side.

"At ease, soldiers. Come into my office," he said as he walked away. Kristen started walking but right before she walked away, I hit her on the back of her head. She turned and glared at me but I started walking past her, smirking.

We finally reached the office and sat down a chair. I had a smug look on my face while Kristen was fuming. The chair spun around, only to reveal the general. "Soldiers, we have to transport important cargo," he explained, his face staying stoic. "It contains blueprints and samples of element 115. We have experimental wonder weapons from the Germans in World War 2."**(1)** We stood, saluted, and walked out.

"Experimental wonder weapons? I feel like I'm in some type of first person shooter," I said, while Kristen was panicking.

"Experimental wonder weapons?" she asked. I nodded and she started spaz out.

"Relax! It could just be a ray gun or some type of laser," I said casually, causing Kristen to hit me.

"Relax? RELAX!? How can I relax when we have that type of firepower to transport!?" she exclaimed into my ear. It didn't really break my eardrum. I blame explosives and gunshots for that.

"Meh... Guess we need to suit up and escort," I said, walking to the armory area.

* * *

I suited up in a protective type of way. I was wearing a SEALs vest with a bullet-resistant helmet that covered my face. I had a M60 on my back with a SPAS12 in my hand. I also have some type of experimental mass assault suit on me... Which was not protecting my chest nor my head.

Kristen, however, was dressed for speed. She had a MP5k in her hands and a L96 sniper on her back. She had the same type of suit but smaller and more manuverable. Along with that, she had a lighter bullet resistant helmet and the same type of vest. "So, Beowulf, why are you like that?" she asked me. I just shrugged.

"More defense and I have a MG on my back," I said. I looked at the convoy. It consisted of two tanks, a truck with the cargo, and a jeep with a 50 cal. I walked over to it and climbed to control the 50 cal turret. Kristen, however, rode in the truck. I turned on my radio and linked it to Kristen's. "Hey Kris. Can you hear me?" I said into the mic.

"Loud and clear," she responded. She sounded embarrassed but I just shrugged it off.

* * *

It was an hour into the ride and all we saw was trees, rivers, rocks, and more trees. "Man, I wonder how long it would take before we get to the EZ," I muttered. Suddenly, an explosion came right in front of us, but not hitting the jeep. "Arceus! I didn't say when were we gonna fight!" I complained as I fired the turret into the dust. Screams were heard as I fired.

"Beo! We found a shortcut! Get to it, NOW!" Kristen said over the radio. I nodded my head and yelled to my driver.

"GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! WE FOUND A SHORTCUT!" I yelled over my firing. My driver pulled back quickly and we rocketed down a freshly used path. I turned the 50 cal around and shot behind the jeep, which caused trucks with turrets to flip over and some to explode. We were shot out of the forest, where our military cargo helicopter was waiting. The jeep spun around and I jumped off.

I took out my M60 and went prone. I waited as the others were loading the cargo. Then, a **Fire Blast **came at the helicopter. It hit the rotors but didn't have it explode. I looked back and saw that it took the rotor blades clean off. Kristen was radioing HQ for evac and reenforments. I looked back and a lot of Morphs were charging with AK-47s. I stood to fire and sprayed like a boss.

"BEOWULF! DON'T FUCKIN' SPRAY!" Kristen yelled into the radio. I just chuckled and I went prone and aimed.

"Yes, mother," I said, while taking some Morphs out. A cluster of them came up and I sprayed there, slaughtering them. To be honest, from my prerepheral vision, I saw blood spraying everywhere. I'm just too focused on defense. Suddenly, a box went flying and landed right beside me. I stopped, tossed a grenade, and opened the box. It held some type of cannon like weapon.

I took it out and a group of Morphs were charging at me. I found the trigger, held it tightly, and fired. It shot a burst of compressed air, which caused the Morphs to be sent flying and there was little recoil. Some more were sent flying behind them while others just fell on their back. I smirked as I ran into the middle of the warzone, with some reserve ammo, of course.

I shot another round, sending more Morphs flying to their deaths and I reloaded. I put it away and took out my SPAS-12 and shot a few Morphs with it. Suddenly, an attack helicopter, manned by a Morph, appeared. It was immediately shot down by an RPG from our side. I shot off a few rounds and ran back to the box. I heard some falling mortars and it fell like rain. The area the Morphs came from was demolished, including the forest.

"Reenforcements are here!" Kristen said in a childish voice. I just chuckled and put the weapon back in the box. Another transport helicopter, along with some attack helicopters, flew in and we were able to get all the survivors on. I sat next to Kristen and gave her a brofist.

"We survived one more mission. Since we have this, mission accomplished," I said, laying on my back. Kristen giggled a bit.

"Yep! Mission accomplished," she said. "To be honest, that was a bit too easy."

Little did we know, it was only the beginning.

* * *

**(1): I felt the need to have wonder weapons. I really did but no Pack-a-Punch. That would make things too easy. I reserve that to CoD Zombies.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter! R&R**


	7. A New Day, Another Shocker

**So much to do! School has me worrying all the time but I can deal with it. Plus, tests, building, and more tests! Well, I hope you can enjoy this!**

**Ryan: I hate you so much...**

**Yeah... I know that but you shouldn't hate your own father!**

**Ryan: Say wha?**

**Nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor CoD but I own my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

**Location: Somewhere in Russia, Charleston  
Time: 5:30, June 7  
Subject: Ryan Andrews  
Age: 25**

I opened my eyes just to see the dark ceiling. I got off the bed and went straight to the restroom with a change of clothes from my drawer. I took a shower, brushed my teeth intensely, then came out with a new outfit. I had my old Black Ops 2 T shirt and a pair of camo cargo pants.

I came down the stairs and into the kitchen to get some coffee, only to see Ryna beat me to it. "Good morning, Ryan!" she chirped as she poured five cups of coffee.

"Morn', Ryna," I said as I took one and walked out the front door. It was a quiet, cool summer morning. The sun was barely over the horizon so it was dark. I walked to the backyard to explore what I've been missing. As I walked through it, there were some fruits that were experimented to be cold resistant. My friend, Noah, said something like this was what he wanted.

I walked to an open area that was beautiful. It was a large pond with two waterfalls on either side of the bridge that went across it. I bent down to see magikarps, koi, goldfish, and other types of fish. There was also a table with a few chairs near it so I sat there. For the first time in years, I felt at peace with myself.

Suddenly, I heard some rustling. I turned around just to see a Squirtle. "Mornin, Ryan," someone said from the path. I turned to see Seena standing there, in a robe.

"Morn'," I replied. I gestured her to sit and she complied.

"So why are you here so early in the morning?" she asked. I shrugged and I looked out to the pond.

"I usually get up this early," I said. I took a sip off coffee. Warmness filled my mouth, then my throat. "Besides, this place is beautiful."

I heard an alarm go off and damn it's loud. It was saying stuff like going back and cutting off someone's nuts off before he entered someone. It was pretty funny in a way. I started to chuckle when I heard a thud and lots of running. It was turned off and I took another sip. "So, Seena, why aren't you disgusted or anything about being near me, again?" I asked.

"My best friend was a human," she replied. I nodded and finished off my coffee before my sense of taste came back.

"I'm going back in. Wanna come?" I said over my shoulder. She came running next to me and we walked back into the house. That was where I saw a man, no older nor taller than me, hugging Ryna. He turned and man does he look great. He had a stubble and his short hair was a blondeish color. He had a hunter's outfit on him and a hunting rifle on his back.

"Hi, I'm Brad Station, Ryna's husband. Who are you?" he said. I smirked at him.

"I'm Ryan Andrews, Ryna's brother. This is a friend of mine, Seena..." I said but I looked at her. She whispered her last name. "Seena Chis!"

He nodded when a boy, no younger than 4, came running in. "Mommy!" he exclaimed, hugging my sister. I noticed that Seena's mouth was wide open.

"You know that my sister is only 23 years old, right? People think she's 18," I said, with her mouth shutting. "Smart," I whispered to her.

"Shut up!" she said, causing me to cover her mouth. The couple looked my way but I quickly defused the situation.

"She said 'Up shut'!" I said, causing my nephew to giggle.

"Mommy! The man with red eyes is funny!" he said, while I grinned a bit.

"Stephie, that's your uncle," Ryna said playfully. I smirked.

"Stephie... Really, Ryna?" I said, causing her to smack my arm.

"Up shut! His full name is Stephen!" she said, angrily. I held my arms up in surrender and walked backwards slowly... until I fell over the couch with a "oof!"

Everyone started to laugh at my misfortune, and soon I started to laugh, too. Then, I remembered a little secret my friends, dad, and I shared in the attic. "Hey Ryna, have you ever checked the other part of the attic at all?" I asked her, smirking. She shook her head.

"You know Dad was filthy rich but you weren't the gamer so you didn't know this," I said slyly. Then I grabbed my phone and sent out my infamous signal.

"What are you saying?" she asked me but I smirked and ran up the stairs. I, then, went through a door that lead to the attic. It wasn't dusty or covered in cobwebs. I have to thank Mom for that. I ran past the room that was probably Stephen's room. Then, I opened the next door and it stayed the same.

The room, in a nutshell, the house's gaming room. There were 5 flatscreen TVs on the walls with a couch in front of each one. An Xbox 720, a PS4, and a Wii 2 acompannied each TV, making it a total of 150 consols right then and there, while there were 5 copies of every multiplayer game on a shelf. There was also a computer in a corner and a mini bar that took up some space in another. There was a table with 10 chairs around it in the center of the room.

Finally, everyone else came up and looked into the room. They were shocked at the tech in it and the fact that Dad could afford all this. "W-what the! How the heck did your dad afford this?" Seena said. I smirked slyly.

"His side jobs payed a lot. He showed me the ropes just in case," I said. Ryna didn't know what was Dad's side job was. Good 'cause I don't want to explain to Stephen what his grandfather and uncle does.

"What was it?" Brad asked. I shook my head and gestured to Stephen. He understood with a nod and suddenly, my phone rang. I picked it up and, guess who's on the other line, Jeaun-Luc spoke over an engine.

"Hey man! We'll be right over! We need to finish putting away vehicles and weapons!" he said.

"Wazzup," I greeted. "The group's gonna be nearly complete with us back then!"

"Well, I need to go now! See ya!" he said and hung up. I just chuckled and went to the shelf. I grabbed ones that suited me fancy. I was debating between Black Ops 2 and Halo 4. Seena came over and I glanced at her. Her eyes were sparkling at the sight of Black Ops 2.

"Can we?" she asked. I just chuckled and nodded, putting away Halo 4.

"You know the goriness of Call of Duty," I stated, gesturing to Stephen while putting in the game into the Xbox. I turned to see that they weren't there anymore. "Where the heck did they go?"

"They went downstairs to give Stephen his breakfast," Seena said, picking up a controller. I picked up my camo controller and went straight into combat training with her. "So, what's your history?"

"It's not much," I said casually, throwing a tomahawk at an CPU. "Taking down a terrorist attack while being unarmed and outnumbered. That's one. Another is surviving a shot to the torso. There was this one time when I had to use self defense and knocked a guy out."

"Well, that's a lot," Seena commented. I glanced her way before going back, blowing another CPU up.

"Well, what's yours?" I asked. "I gave a little of my history. How about your history." Seena tensed up.

"My parents are dead," she said. I paused the game and looked at her. "They owed a group a lot of money and, well, they payed with their life. I was only 14. My Aunt was then taken hostage. A man with a mask saved her though and I received an inheritance about a week after. I got a job so here we are now."

"That's tragic. I remembered something like my Dad and I being called in once," I said. "We had to obliterate a third party gang-like group that was nameless. Killed a couple in coldblood and we destoryed the group, taking out the leader last. I also saved a hostage."

"Can you tell it to me in detail?" she asked. I rose an eyebrow but I obliged.

"Since this is a fanfiction, I'm gonna put this in a flashback," I said.

* * *

_**10 Years ago**_

My Dad and I were just repairing some cars when the phone rang. He got to the phone while I finished the repairs and closed the hood. "Hey son, we have another job," my Dad said, giving me the signal.

I walked into my room to put on my black hoodie with tactical gloves. I put on some special gautlets on each hand and grabbed my FN P90, a gift from Dad. I placed a silencer on and grabbed my facemask with a computer hud. With my helmet on and my gear in place, I walked out to the helicopter that landed in front of our house.

I saw that my Dad was talking to someone. "If I see that Mason is alive, I don't know what's gonna happen," my Dad said. He got in and I climbed in after him. We flew to an area in LA and we both jumped onto a roof. My dad took out his Mk18-MOD-0 and ran to a door. I followed and he kicked down the door. I grabbed a flashbang and chucked it down the stairs.

We heard shouts of surprise, followed by a ping and screams. I ran down the stairs and quickly shot each guy in the head. After the bodies hit the floor, I noticed that they were wearing balaclavas and a light weight vest. The guns they held were military issued. "Mercs," I said while my dad came down the stairs.

"We have to kill the leader and find the client, then," he said, walking down a hall. I followed and there was suddenly a blackout. "Night-vision, on."

Our masks turned it on and we continued. I saw some of the mercs stumble around so I decided to kill them silently. I snuck up on one and palmed him in the middle of his back while holding his mouth. I retracted my hand, only to reveal a hidden blade like the ones from Assassin's Creed. I placed him on the floor and took his knife. I stabbed another with my hidden blade and threw the looted weapon, only for it to impale the next man in the throat.

"Lets go," my dad said. I followed and we came into a room full of mercs and the leader nowhere in sight.

"Surrender! We have you surrounded!" the obvious high ranked personnel said. My dad and I smirked as we reached to our next weapon. I pulled out a silenced Striker and switched it to auto. My Dad, being the military's best SEAL, had a Mk43-MOD-0. We started firing, with me giving the closer guys shotgun rain while my dad sprayed the ones further back.

It was only 30 seconds and the room was already cleared. The mercs were either bleeding out or dead. I reloaded and walked to the next door, kicking it down. Then, everything slowed down. A merc knocked my Striker away so I pulled out my G17. I quickly noted a hostage in the room as I shot the merc and pointed my secondary at them. The leader lunged at the hostage but I shot him as he jumped.

He fell onto the hostage and I quickly tied her loose. Then, I found and exit, kicked it open, and quickly escorted the hostage out. My Dad out after I called a taxi for the hostage and gave her the money for it. "Hey Dad, why did you agree to this so quickly?" I asked him. He grimanced.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cris were murdered by these people about some "money." They didn't owe any money. They had information and secrets," my dad said.

"Who's Mr. and Mrs. Cris?" I asked him. He tensed up and then relaxed.

"No one you should know," he muttered as we started our way to the helicopter pad.

* * *

"Heh, now that I think about it... The hostage was a Leafeon Morph," I said. "The mercs and leader were also Morphs, with some humans mixed in."

"So you were my Aunt's savior!" she exclaimed as she hugged me. I felt really uncomfortable so I weakly pushed her back.

"Lets get back and finish this game," I said as she seperated from me and we finished the game.

* * *

(Time skip 5 hours)

Seena and I were downstairs, eating some sandwiches that I whipped up. We were debating which gun was the best. "I'd say the best shotgun was between the AA-12, the Striker, and the Saiga 12," she said as I debated over those weapons.

"The AA-12 may be automatic but sometimes we need to rescue hostages and we have shotguns," I stated. "The Striker is my choice since it can switch between semi-auto to auto and the stock can be collapsible."

"So, how about assault rifles?" She asked as she finished off her sandwich. I shook my head.

"Too many to choose from. There's the ol' famous AK-47, with the cost of accuracy, and there's also the G36, the AUG, and the TAR-21," I replied. I finished off my sandwich after I said that statement.

I took the plates and put them in the sink. Then, the house phone rang so I picked it up. "Halo?" I said, using my age-old pun.

"Ryan?" Jeaun-Luc said. "We had a freak accident, where a crossbow misfired and Nathan took an arrow to the knee."

"Let me guess, you had the crossbow," I said, grinning at the fact that someone took and arrow to the knee.

"Well, we needed to drive him to the infirmary and then clean the weapons," Jeaun-Luc said as I tapped my foot.

"Well, get over here as soon as you can," I said as I was getting ready to hang up.

"Wait! We also need an experienced contract killer because our client, Giovanni Vella, ordered us to assassinate a Morph who has info on us," he said as I froze. Giovanni knew about this?

"Count me in!" I said as I hung up. "Giovanni, it's gonna be great to see you again."

* * *

**I like Assassin's Creed but didn't want to add too much of it. I mainly liked the hidden blade and I'm going to modify it to a point where it's advanced!**

**Plus, I made humans smarter to make up for their weakness... BLACK OPS 2 BOYS!**


End file.
